The present invention relates to improvements in electric storage batteries of the type comprising a container of a generally upright form having a square or rectangular shape in plan and closed at the top by a cover through which connecting terminals extend.
The improvements constituting the subject of the present invention are especially directed to electric storage batteries of the lead-acid type, especially used as starting batteries for engines.
In the batteries of the type indicated, the container is subdivided internally into two or more cells, each of which houses alternating positive and negative electrodes and intermediate separators which can be constituted by microfibers of an inorganic type that form a type of fabric of variable thicknesses, or also by sintered compound such as, for example, polyvinyl chloride. These separators can also consist of polyethylene laminas, cellulose paste, etc.
The storage cells basically contain electrolyte which can be completely absorbed into the separators or can remain in a free state.
The current-conducting elements which form the plates or electrodes can be constituted by a base of pure lead or of alloys of lead-calcium-tin, lead-antimony-tin or any othe material which can supply a strong, self-supporting electrode which is easy to handle and paste.
As a result of the configuration of the battery container and of its weight due to the elements housed in its interior, namely, the lead electrodes and the liquid electrolyte, it is difficult to handle a battery for which reason the battery is frequently provided with handles generally located at the sides of the container. This position of the handles makes it difficult to place the batteries side by side during storage and/or transport.
On the other hand, conventional batteries have no protective means for the connection terminals. For this reason it is dangerous to stack batteries during storage and/or transport since there is a risk of damaging the terminals of the lower stacked batteries.
Another problem presented by batteries of the type indicated derives from the location or position of their connection terminals. Depending upon the structure or design of the automobile, batteries must be mounted sometimes with the positive terminal on the right and at other times with it on the left. This means that batteries must be available with covers in two different versions.